


Watch Me

by h_itoshi



Series: FumaKen Week -18 [5]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Classy AU, Jealousy, M/M, finally rated for actual content, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “He's beautiful.” Fuma almost growls into Kento's ear, before a sharp bite to Kento's earlobe makes him jump. “But he can't do this to you. He can't make you feel the way I make you feel.”





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamamushigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/gifts).



> Prompt: He can't make you feel the way I make you feel
> 
> It was definitely a mistake adding Yamada in here. But uhm. Yeah. I handled it. Somehow.  
> I was pending between different AUs for this prompt but then I got votes for classy and so. Things flowed heh.

Kento gasps as a warm hand grasps his wrist and the decorative wallpaper comes flying towards him. He barely manages to catch himself with his free hand, slamming it against the wall with a dull sound before his face crashes into it. He values his face.

“What are you doing?” A hot hiss is pressed into his hair as the grip on his wrist tightens, shoves it up against his back to keep him from moving it and Kento can't keep the small, smug smile from his lips.

He doesn't respond, but his breath speeds up despite himself as Fuma's other hand covers the one he's got against the wall, hot palm pressing his hand harder against the cool paper.

“I've never seen you so easy before.” Fuma mumbles, voice low and dangerous and Kento feels a soft touch move his hair, a breath puffing against the back of his ear and he's already hardening in his pants. “It's quite disgusting how you squirm for him. Flutter those pretty eyelashes, smiling and laughing like a little school girl. Eyes only for him. Blushing.”

The last word has a deeper emphasis, and Kento gasps as Fuma's grip on him tightens to painful for a second. He feels Fuma's body against his own, feels something hard push against his ass and the small moan escaping his lips makes Fuma growl.

Usually when he flirts, his intention is to make Fuma jealous. It's fun, it's validating and the sex is so. damn. good. It's a game they both like. But there was something special about tonight.

It's a business cocktail party, one as many others, but this one happens to be more important. Both Kento's and Fuma's families were overly excited being invited to the Yamada residence, planning what to promote and how, who to talk to. They're not even in the same business, Fuma's family in engineering and Kento's in electronics, but there aren't many companies who invest more than the Yamada company.

The house is amazing, chrystal chandeliers and gold inlay wallpapers, shiny mahogany furniture and art for millions. Sparkling champagne glasses and food served on smooth golden plates, lobster and oysters and all kinds of exclusive seafood that costs a fortune, background music provided by a seated pianist and violinist.

Everything has been fantastically extravagant, to the point where Kento doesn't think he's ever been to a more aristocratic event before. But what stole his attention tonight was even more sparkling than the chandeliers or the chrystal glasses.

Yamada Ryosuke is the middle child of the CEO, his only son, and Kento's only briefly heard his name before since he apparently doesn't attend many social events. But there was always a slight buzz in the room whenever his name came up and there were females around, and tonight he learned why.

Softly styled hazelnut hair, dark chocolate eyes and a smile so flawless it was blinding, face beautiful enough to fit an angel. He wore an impeccable, dark wine coloured suit, a golden ring and a diamond stud in his ear, and he spoke with a smooth, soft voice, smelling like Chanel's Égoïste and Kento couldn't help himself.

It proved even more irresistible talking to him when he so easily brushed off Kento's compliments, perfectly polite but completely disinterested, and Kento wanted to do better, to _make_ Yamada like him.

“He's beautiful.” Fuma almost growls into Kento's ear, before a sharp bite to Kento's earlobe makes him jump. “But he can't do this to you. He can't make you feel the way I make you feel.”

A shiver runs up Kento's spine at the words, forming a desperate moan that comes out loud in the air and Fuma breathes a knowing laugh that only makes things even worse.

They're not in private, not at all, just a corridor upstairs where a family portrait caught Kento's attention on his way to the bathroom and it's a bad place to be so turned on he's sweating in his own 90,000 yen suit.

“You love this so much, don't you?” Fuma mumbles, lips lazily dragging along the shell of Kento's ear, down his neck and Kento tilts his head to give him more space only to have Fuma pulling back.

Kento yelps as Fuma easily manhandles him, finding himself grabbed and spun around so that his back hits the wall hard enough to steal his breath for a second.

Fuma's eyes are dark and hooded, anger and arousal and jealousy shining from them so intensely that Kento shifts against the wall.

“Now...” Fuma mumbles, his hands releasing Kento's wrists, leaving pink marks on his skin and instead moving to unbutton his suit jacket. “You're going to look only at me.”

Kento inhales sharply at the words, then moans the air back out as Fuma presses up close against him, one hand braced against the wall next to his chest as the other unapologetically finds the bulge in his pants.

Kento's eyes fall closed on their own as Fuma squeezes him through his pants, his touch so confident and firm that he arches up with a small sound.

“No.” Fuma tells him sternly, voice low as his touch disappears, and Kento blinks his eyes open in confusion only to meet Fuma's eyes so close he can barely focus on them. “I told you to look at me.”

Kento whines as he realizes what Fuma wants him to do, but as he locks his eyes to Fuma's, he sees the smile return in them and fingers find his belt.

“Good boy.” Fuma tells him, the praise heating Kento's skin and he wishes he could strip because he's going to look so fucked after this with how warm he feels right now.

His hands grasp onto Fuma's shoulders as that hand slips into his underwear, his stomach quivering under the touch until confident fingers wrap around his erection.

A louder moan leaves him and Kento bites his lip to keep more from coming out into the silent corridor, and he sees Fuma smile sadistically at the action.

Kento's eyes flutter shut again as Fuma gives him a slow, thorough stroke that is exactly how he likes it, but he hurries to snap them back open as he catches himself, determined not to lose this challenge.

Instead he claws at the marine fabric covering Fuma's shoulders, biting his lip and trying to breathe at the same time as Fuma deliberately strokes him perfect and slow, his smile saying he's just waiting for Kento to break.

Kento's very tempted to let Fuma break him, to do whatever he pleases, but this is not the time or place and so he tries to control himself.

A wave of panic rushes through him as his ears pick up distant steps approaching, and his eyes immediately go to the larger corridor he himself diverted from on his way to the bathroom. But there's a rustle of fabric and then warm fingers grasp his chin, turning his head back and Fuma smiles at his undoubtedly shocked expression.

Fuma doesn't speak but his look says enough, and Kento wets his lips and inhales a sharp breath as he hears the footsteps so close they must be almost here but Fuma doesn't let up on his touching.

His heart is beating so loudly in his ears he's surprised he can still hear his own heaving breath and the steps, hears them so close and he wants to turn but Fuma's eyes keep him right there, daring him to look away.

And then the footsteps pass, no change in pace or weight, and Kento draws a long, shaky breath. Until Fuma quickens his pace and his breath gains vocals, a whiny little moan coming out instead and Kento kind of wants to strangle Fuma right now. Or fuck him, either works.

“See...” Fuma mumbles, leaning in to place a surprisingly soft kiss against Kento's lips but Kento still doesn't close his eyes. “Nothing to worry about...”

Kento sends him a glare, but Fuma only chuckles and flicks his thumb over the head of Kento's erection, making Kento whimper and scrunch up Fuma's jacket so much it'll probably have to be ironed.

After that, Fuma seems to decide to give up on teasing, every single stroke purposeful and Kento gives up controlling his mouth because he can't both breathe, be quiet and keep his eyes open. His eyes still automatically close in second long intervals, but each time, Fuma's hand stills and it's so frustrating he wants to grab Fuma's wrist and do it himself.

Then he hears footsteps again, from the opposite direction this time, and his eyes widen again, but Fuma just smiles, his free hand cupping Kento's face to keep him from turning his head.

Kento whimpers, trying to plead with his eyes for Fuma to stop because this is really bad and he's so so close, but Fuma doesn't stop, instead he leans in and Kento can't stop his eyes from closing this time but it doesn't matter.

Fuma kisses him like he owns him and it's so fucking hot, like he's wanted to do nothing else all evening and Kento's arms wrap around Fuma's neck to pull him closer as he arches up into him. Vaguely he hears the footsteps come into such close range that he can hear the movement of clothing, and he can tell the steps slow to a stop but he can't help it, his orgasm hitting him so he hard he lets out a whine that Fuma swallows.

His panic somehow heightens the euphoria, white hot heat flooding his veins as he clings to Fuma.

But as soon as it fades, his head whips around to look who their witness is even if he knows that's probably just making things worse.

It's a man, not very tall and roughly their own age, dark hair perfectly styled, his black suit with a discreet pattern and his vest has silver pearl embroideries that look almost too over the top for an event like this. But the man just smiles lazily at them before he slowly keeps walking like this is something he sees every day, and Kento is so ready to freak out when he sees that Fuma's smiling.

“Who was that?” Kento gets out, swallowing since his voice is a little ragged, and Fuma grins like Kento's being cute, carefully brushing Kento's sweaty bangs from his face.

“Your crush's boyfriend.” He says honestly, but there's laughter in his tone and Kento stares at him until he starts laughing, then hits his shoulder, hard.

“I hate you.” He says while buckling up his pants again, and almost feels like he means it as he feels the wet stains on his shirt start cooling.

“You sure about that?” Fuma mumbles softly, leaning in to brush lips along Kento's temple as he rolls his hips against Kento's, a very obvious erection still there.

“Oh no. No. Not here.” Kento tells him decidedly, pushing him off and Fuma pouts, such a contrast to his earlier sex god behaviour that Kento has to smile.

“Come on.” Kento tells him, taking his hand and guiding him along to the bathroom, happy that they at least don't have to pass the crowd looking like this.

And when he drops to his knees when the door is firmly locked behind them, he takes great pleasure in making Fuma keep looking straight at _him_.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
